


[Podfic] The Manticore Anthology

by Podcath



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, Gen, ITPE, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:49:57] A collection of several Dark Angel podfics from different authors. (#ITPE2012 for fire_juggler)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Manticore Anthology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Girly Arts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62098) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 
  * Inspired by [Hailing From Parts Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120415) by [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 
  * Inspired by [Passing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76364) by [SullenSiren (lorax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/pseuds/SullenSiren). 
  * Inspired by [The Hubbert Peak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 
  * Inspired by [Getting By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146846) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 
  * Inspired by [Alexandrian Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682) by [Lucy Gillam (cereta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereta/pseuds/Lucy%20Gillam). 
  * Inspired by [Big Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431) by [some_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars). 



### For Fire Juggler #ITPE2012

 **Fandom:** Dark Angel  
 **Length:** 1:49:57  
 **Beta:** Knight_tracer  
 **Cover Images:** Cath  


0 - Intro [18 sec] Music: Einstürzende Neubauten, Kein Bestandteil Sein  
1 - Victoria P - [The Girly Arts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/62098) (gen) [3.33 min] Music: Einstürzende Neubauten, Sabrina  
2 - Sister_Wolf - [Hailing From Parts Unknown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/120415) (Logan [X-Men]/Alec) [22:57 min] Music: Einstürzende Neubauten, Alles  
3 - Sullen Siren - [Passing Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/76364) (Gen) [18:05 min] Music: Einstürzende Neubauten - Ich Warte  
4 - Victoria P - [The Hubbert Peak](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22037) (Max/Alec) [22:25 min] Music: Einstürzende Neubauten, Fiat Lux  
5 - RivkaT - [Getting By](http://archiveofourown.org/works/146846) [18:01 min] Music: Einstürzende Neubauten, Ende Neu  
6 - Lucy Gilliam - [Alexandrian Solution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11682) (Max/Alex/Logan) [15:39 min] Music: Einstürzende Neubauten, Stella Maris  
7 Some_Stars - [Big Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23431) (Gen) [9:00 min] Music: Einstürzende Neubauten, Sabrina  


**Mediafire link to zipped mp3s:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?gj5pvtllsmz9nb2) (54 MB)  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:**[Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?wcjoapro4990g9t) (39.16 MB)  



End file.
